Issue 60: Future Adventures
Future Adventures is the sixtieth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Everyone at Alfea faces a sudden blackout and are soon met by an eccentric professor and his fairy turtle companion from the Earth of the future! With no other way back to his time, the Winx pitch in to build a time machine for Stranizov, however, word of a time machine being built at Alfea spreads fast, and a mischievous trio of witches plan to use it for their own selfish gain. However, during their heist, Darcy accidentally flings her sisters into the future and so, with no one else to turn to, she alerts Headmistress Griffin who, in turn, alerts Faragonda. The Winx must now travel into the future to rescue Icy and Stormy and send Stranizov back to his proper time period before any trouble is caused. Plot Coming Soon... Spells Used *"Irony curvatur sinuos facetur imago seguitur machinum constructur!" - Used by Stella to perfectly create a piece of the time machine. *"Power of stormy weather, attack! Winds release and clouds of black!" - Used by Stormy to create powerful whirlwinds. *Energy Shield - Used by Tecna to protector Stranizov from a flying tree. *Morphix Shield - Used by Aisha to catch the Fairy Pets. *Solar Power - Used by Stella to blind Stormy and stop her from creating anymore whirlwinds. *Pullets of Ice - Used by Icy against Bloom. *Dragon Fire Heat - Used by Bloom to create a small shield to melt Icy's ice pellets. *Sound Wave, Power of Sound - Used by Musa to disorient Icy. Transistor Creation Spell (I60).png|''Irony curvatur sinuos facetur imago seguitur machinum constructur!'' Whirlwind Creation (I60).png|''Power of stormy weather, attack! Winds release and clouds of black!'' Energy Shield (I60).png|''Stay behind me... Energy Shield!'' Morphix Shield (I60).png|''Morphix Shield!'' Solar Power Ice Pullets (I60).png|''Solar Power to dissolve the storm!'' and Pullets of Ice! Dragon Fire Heat and Sound Wave (I60).png|''Dragon Fire and Heat!'' and Sound Wave, Power of Sound!! Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Professor Stranizov *Belle *Ginger *Coco *Pepe *Milly *Chicko *Turtle Fairy Pet *Love & Pet Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom (Present and Future) **Musa (Present and Future) **Stella (Present and Future) **Flora (Present and Future) **Aisha (Present and Future) **Tecna (Present and Future) *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Palladium **Griselda *Other Alfea Fairies **Trista **Clarice **Marzia *Humans **Professor Stranizov *Animals **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Turtle Fairy Pet ***Belle ***Ginger ***Chicko ***Coco ***Pepe ***Milly *Enemies **The Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Cloud Tower Students **Lucrezia (mentioned) Trivia *At the very beginning of the issue, a blue-skinned Lisa Simpson can be seen on the Winx's TV. *Though he retains his Season 2 appearance, Palladium has his old Season 1 color scheme. The first instance of this was in Issue 20. *Rather than take in some Fairy Pets that Flora revives like in the episode "The Last Fairy on Earth," here, the Winx simply adopt their respective Fairy Pet from their petshop in the future. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club)